Crystal, different?
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Crystal has been acting different these past few days and our rash boy, Gold is going to find out why. What would happen between the two? GoldxCrystal. I do not own any of the characters. First oneshot! Enjoy and review!


This is my first oneshot so enjoy!

**Crystal: **_Soul! Why on earth would you pair me up with this jerk here!_

**Me: **_Crystal, calm down. Think of a clear, blue sky. (Waving up hands in defense)_

**Crystal: **_You put me in a story with him and you expect me to calm down?!_

**Me: **_Um, uh, yes? (Sweating like crazy at the angry blue haired girl)_

**Gold: **_Chill, Crys. It won't be so bad. (Grinning)_

**Crystal: **_Let go of me, jerk. (Scowling)_

**Gold: **_No. (Smirking and wrap his arms around her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck)_

**Crystal: **_(Blushing madly while trying to get him off)_

**Me: **_Gold, stop flirting with her a bit and do the disclaimer._

**Gold: **_(Sighing) SoulSpirit9440 does not own any of the characters._

**Me: **_Good! Please enjoy the story and review!_

* * *

It wasn't something our rash boy, Gold would notice. Crystal had been acting strange for a while now and Gold didn't like it one bit. Her smiles were too big for normal and her laughs were too longer then they used to. She didn't yell or scold him like she always does. He was beginning to worry as he walked home from school one sunny day.

"What is going on? Why hasn't she yell or get mad at me?" Gold mumbled. He kicked a couple of pebbles away. He flop down on the fresh grass near the river bed. A few fishes swam around the fresh water. He threw a few pebbles into the river and watch as they skip on top of the water before falling through. He didn't notice when Red walk up behind him.

"Something wrong?" Red ask, sitting down next to him. Gold turn to face his senior.

"Nothing." he mutters.

Red chuckled. "Yeah, right. Is this about Crystal?"

"She hasn't yelled at me for some time now."

"I thought you didn't like being yelled by her. You said that she was annoying and bossy." Red pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's also one of my best friend." Gold said. "Say, where is Green?"

"Him? Oh, I think he is with Blue. She kept on talking and flirting with him so much." Red laughs and Gold join in.

"Just talk to her dude." Red got up and slap Gold on the back before walking off. Gold gave a sigh and threw another pebble into the river.

The next day, he tried to talk to Crystal but she was always busy doing other things to do so. "Hey, Crys!" Gold call out to his blue haired friend.

Crystal turn towards him and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, Gold. But I promise to help Yellow water the flowers in the greenhouse today. Maybe another time, okay?" She hurried off outside, leaving Gold with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, man!" Gold let out a groan and slap his forehead.

The rest of the day wasn't much better. Crystal had a dance lesson, she helped people with their troubles, she had an art class, she volunteered to take care of a couple of kids and she went to gather some research for Processor Oak! Gold tried many attempts but in the end, he failed.

Sometimes, Crystal just too nice, Gold thought on his way home. She always helps people out and she never has a chance to relax. I guess that's why she's strict. He sigh.

"Stop!" a scream rang out. Gold look around and saw a couple of boys ganging up on a girl. Anger rush through him when he saw that it was Crystal. She had left her pokemon at the lab. They were surrounding her and she place her back on a nearby tree.

"Come on, girl. We're not bad people." the leader of the gang smirks and walk closer to Crystal.

Another gave a cruel laugh. "Yeah, we just want to have a little fun!"

Crystal glared and rise her leg up. In one swift move, her kick landed on the leader's gut. He fell down to his knees, groaning.

The others snarled and crept closer. "You are going to pay for what you did to Big Willy!"

"I can make you suffer like crazy just like your Big Willy here!" Crystal shouted.

One step up and a ray of stringshot tied Crystal's legs. A small spider-like pokemon sat resting on his shoulder. "You're known for your strong legs and capturing skills. But you can't do anything now without them can you?"

"Don't touch me!" Crystal glared. The gang took a step closer.

"Didn't you hear her? She said, don't touch her." Gold's voice said calmly from behind them. They turn around to see him with his emotionless face while carrying his bag over his shoulder casually.

"Who are you?" their leader shakily stood back up and growled.

"A friend." Gold replied watching each member of the gang carefully.

"Get out of here, kid! She's ours now."

"Geez, are you deaf? I said I was her friend." Gold said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Beat him!" the leader shouted and three guys lung towards Gold. He showed no emotion as he sidestep the first, flip over the second to the ground and dodge and then landed a punch in the face of the third. Crystal started to shake because she had never seen Gold like this before.

"Weak." Gold scoff, picking his bag from the ground which he had thrown when the three older boys attack him. "And you call yourself a gang?"

The leader growled and send the rest of the boys towards Gold. In a few swift motions, he knocked a few to their feet, punch two in the face, kicked four in their gut and flip the rest over.

"Like I said, weak." Gold began walking up. The leader back away before attempting to rush past him. Gold stuck his foot out and the older boy was sent flying towards the ground. Gold grab him by the collar and slam him to another tree.

"Listen, you. I don't care who you are or what business you have with Crystal, but if you ever or any of your gang do this to her again, you'll have to answer to me. Got it?" Gold growl deeply while glaring at the frighten boy. The leader nodded panicky and Gold release him. The boy and the rest of his gang ran away, far, far away.

Gold turn back to Crystal who had gotten the string off her legs and sat with her back to the tree, hard, shaken. He knelt down next to her. "You okay?" Gold asked the worried girl.

"I'm fine. I just never seen you like that before." Crystal replied, getting back up.

Gold gave her a wry smile and rose. "Sorry, I guess my feelings got the best of me." he rub his head sheepishly.

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Gold. I owe you one."

"Then, can you answer a question for me?" Gold asked, his face and tone becoming serious. She nodded with confusion in her eyes.

"Well, I was sort of wondering why you haven't yelled at me in a while?"

Crystal's eyes darken and her bangs brush over her face. "I guess I wasn't being fair to you, yelling at you every so often so I decided to stop. Didn't you want that?"

"Well, it's not like I didn't want that, but is that all the reason?" Gold stared at her and she didn't dared look at him in the eye.

"You said I was bossy and mean, didn't you?" Crystal said quietly. Guilt rush over Gold.

"Listen, I-" Gold began.

Crystal shook her head and gave him a small, sad smile. "It's fine, really. I am bossy and mean. You don't deserve all of this. I'm sorry."

"Crys-"

"I know how much you flirts with girls. Prettier girls who are WAY more perfect that I'll ever be." Crystal gave him a wry smile. "I never said it, but I guess I grew to like you for more than a friend. But, you wouldn't want to be with me, would you? I boss you around and never let you have any fun. There are a lot more girls who are nicer and prettier than me. I'm sorry for all of this, but I just want to tell you how I feel." she slowly walk away from him.

Gold grab her wrist and pull her back. He push her gently against the tree once more. His bangs were covering his face.

"Gold?" Crystal ask him in confusion.

"You know you're my best friend and you know I can't stand to see you upset." Gold's voice was slightly shaking as the words came out of his mouth. To say the least, he was very surprise at Crystal's outburst.

"Gold, I'll be fine. I've been trying to tell you this and now I finally did. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Crystal said the last few words softly. Gold look at her and a single tear ran down her pale cheek. She wiped it away and gave him a reassuring look but what he saw in her eyes told him everything.

Gold lean in and capture her lips in his. Crystal's eyes grew wide before shutting. Their lips moved in perfect harmony and she could feel a mass amount of feelings Gold pour into her. He was never good at saying what he thinks inside. It was pure bliss to both. Gold wrap his arms around her thin waist and her arms made their way around his neck which cause their kiss to deepen. Her fingers tangled in his spiky black hair.

They finally pulled away, both were gasping for air. Crystal blush but he didn't let go of her and neither did she. "What was that for?" Crystal mumbled while trying to keep her blush leveled.

Gold chuckled. "Admit it, Crys. You like it." Gold's smirk widen when Crystal's face flush even more. She gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"Pervert." Crystal mutters.

Gold lean in and whisper in her ear. "I love you no matter what."

Crystal flash him a smile. "I love you too, idiot." Gold grin before pressing his lips on hers again.

* * *

**Me: **_Ah, yes. Don't give up on your love no matter what until the end. Make sure you choose one who you know won't brake your heart like a piece of paper. I hate guys who play around with girls' hearts and doesn't even care that he broke them._

**Crystal: **_Yeah, I don't like guys like that either. But..._

**Me: **_(Looking at her in confusion) But what?_

**Crystal: **_YOU HAD HIM TO WHAT TO ME?!_

**Me: **_Oh, um, uh. Heh heh. (Backing away from angry girl) I just thought the story needed a little flare?_

**Crystal: **_(Now chasing me with a whip in her hand) You REALLY are going to be sorry._

**Me: **_HELP! (Running for dear life while waving a white flag in terms of surrender)_


End file.
